Toot Toot! (video)
"Toot Toot!" is the seventh Wiggles video, released on October 17, 1998. On November 8, 1999 the video was re-released in a Wiggles World version to reflect changes made in TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles are getting ready to ride in their Big Red Car, but Greg isn't able to start it up. Instead, they take a break and sing and dance to a bunch of new songs. Captain Feathersword and Wags the Dog try to help out, with mixed results. Later they have to wait until the mechanic comes over to fix the Big Red Car so it can "toot toot chugga chugga" again. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album Toot Toot, except where noted otherwise. #Look Both Ways #John Bradlelum #Henry's Underwater Big Band (1999 version, from Wake Up Jeff) #Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Bathtime (1998 version) #Wiggle Groove #Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) #Balla Balla Bambina #I Climb Ten Stairs #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Silver Bells That Ring In The Night #Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Officer Beaple's Dance #Zardo Zap #Let's Have A Ceili #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Each song title card is revealed by something scrolling across the screen, either a Big Red Car wheel, The Wiggle Puppets, or a horn. Bathtime and Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car have no title cards. Do the Wiggle Groove is shortened to "Wiggle Groove". In the 1999 version, song title cards are similar to the ones used in TV Series 2, although the style of the text is different. Plot Intro - A red dot on the yellow part of the Wiggles logo is shown that flashes with a pop sound as when they say Toot. After that, The Wiggles writing comes up and then the names appear sliding through the centre and then The Wiggles appear through a rainbow circle by doing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Karaoke)" and then the title appears after. The Wiggles introduce themselves, and they're sitting in the Big Red Car. They put on their seat belts and are ready to go. Murray says, "1, 2, 3, Greg, start the engine!". Greg turns the ignition but there's a sputtering sound. He tries again but the car sputters again. He says it won't start. Anthony asks if there's no Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga. Greg says that they'll have to fix the Big Red Car. Jeff gets out and says it's a nice day for a walk, maybe they can meet their friends Captain Feathersword, Wags, Henry, and Dorothy. Jeff tells everyone to "walk this way" as he leaves. The Wiggles get out of the Big Red Car and follow him, all walking in the same way. *'Song 1' - Look Both Ways Wags joins the Wiggles to help get the Big Red Car started. He has goggles and a drill. Murray says we'll leave him to it, and when they come back it should be fixed! Anthony asks how long it will take. Wags woofs five times. The Wiggles interpret that as five minutes, and reply with a "Beauty, Mate!" They say goodbye to Wags and run off. Wags does some drilling, then tries to push the car to see if he fixed it, but it's no use. He kicks one of the wheels, but hurts his toe as he bounces around barking in pain. *'Song 2' - John Bradlelum After the "John Bradelum" song, The Wiggles roll down the hill and back up again while some piano music plays in the background. *'Song 3' - Henry's Underwater Big Band (1999 version only) *'Song 4' - Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes Anthony asks Wags if he had any luck with the Big Red Car. Wags sadly responds by shaking his head. Anthony says not to worry since he tried his best and they can fix the car later. Anthony feels hungry, so does Wags and Anthony says, that the viewers are hungry too, so let's get some beautiful food. Foodman flies around and introduces himself. He hopes the Wiggles are eating good food. *'Song 5 '- Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Captain Feathersword arrives and hails the audience. He sees the Big Red Car, but no Wiggles. Maybe he should drive the car to the Wiggles? He gets on board and buckles up. He gets ready to ride and hums the Toot Toot song in falsetto. But the car continues to just sputter. It isn't working. Maybe he can fix it? He heads to the back of the car and tries to do some stuff, but something explodes briefly in the back and Captain stands up with a face full of black soot. Oops. He concludes he should fix pirate ships before laughing nervously and leaving. *'Song 6 '- Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Greg is dirty after trying to fix the Big Red Car. Jeff notices that and tells Greg to clean up and have a bath and they'll think of a way to get the Big Red Car going again. Greg looks at his sooty face and hands and agrees. Jeff hands him some rubber duckies to take with him. *'Song 7 '- Bathtime (1998 version only) - Greg sings on top of a yellow soap bar. The bottom half of the screen is distorted to emulate water. The female kid dancers are dressed as yellow ducks. Greg is sitting in the car, same problem. He tells everyone the car's still not toot toot chugga chugging. He thinks about folks who could fix the car. Maybe a baker? Jeff disagrees, saying that bakers bake bread. Greg suggests a cowboy? Murray arrives in a cowboy hat, saying cowboys and cowgirls are too busy minding the cattle to come and fix the car. Greg considers a doctor, maybe a vet? Anthony arrives with two dogs and says that vets look after puppies, and are too busy to fix the car. The puppies are licking Anthony while he talks and he giggles at the same time. Greg replies they need someone who can fix the car, but who? Murray has an idea; a mechanic. Greg praises Murray for the idea and then gets everyone to follow him in search of a mechanic as they do the Wiggle Groove. *'Song 8 '- Do The Wiggle Groove *'Song 9 '- Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) Anthony comments how the words "Balla Balla Bambina" mean to ask the little girl to dance. We'd love not just Amy (the girl next to Anthony) to dance, but everybody to. He says a phrase in Italian. *'Song 10' - Balla Balla Bambina *'Song 11' - I Climb Ten Stairs Murray is with some kids who are at a table decorating paper cutouts of Henry the Octopus that are glued onto a stick. Dominic is coloring Henry's head with purple chalk. Tara has done some different colored squiggles for Henry's "eight legged-pants". Gabrielle colors Henry's legs purple. Ceili colors Henry's legs different colors. She holds up the stick and shows Murray her octopus. After praising each of the kids, Murray holds up his cutout and comments that you can shake the stick. Henry's legs move up and down and 'round and 'round. *'Song 12 '- Move Your Arms Like Henry The Wiggles stand around the Big Red Car. Jeff is in the front, and he's fallen asleep. Murray comments there's no sign of the mechanic. He, Greg, and Anthony start singing a quacking tune unenergetically. Jeff snores. The other three just stand there bored. *'Song 13 '- Silver Bells That Ring In The Night Murray is on the phone with Officer Beaples. He thanks her and hangs up. Murray has some good news and bad news. The Wiggles ask what is the bad news. Murray replies the mechanic will still be a while. The Wiggles ask what is the good news? Murray replies that Officer Beaples invited them to the police ball. Officer Beaples arrives and gives them a set of uniforms. Officer Beaples blows her whistle and them does a tango. Anthony interprets that as Wags will be attending. Let's all go. They tango off the scene. *'Song 14' - Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango *'Song 15' - We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *'Song 16 '- Officer Beaple's Dance *'Song 17 '- Zardo Zap The Wiggles flap back to their car. Anthony says they had lots of fun here. Greg says there is still no sign of the mechanic, but then there's a sound of a panel closing from behind the car. After each of the Wiggles give a "Huh?" in sequence, the mechanic appears from behind the car and announces that the car is ready. Anthony asks what was wrong with the car. The mechanic gives some complicated answer that confuses the Wiggles, saying that the Crankin' shaft was disconnected from the Cam shaft which disconnected the defibulator, causing the gozontropy distributor to shut down and the car couldn't move along at all. they again each give a, "Huh?" He then says it's all right, and then says there's one more thing it needs. The car runs on music, so they'll need to sing a song to get it going. Anthony calls everyone to sing and make music. *'Song 18' - Let's Have A Ceili The Wiggles are gathered with everyone from the previous dance. They thank everyone for their help singing and dancing. The Big Red Car should be charged up now, so they'll see you next time. Wiggles, to the Big Red Car! *'Song 19 '- Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car The End title comes up and then the credits come up with Zardo Zap for background music while they show bits of clips from the songs in the video in slow motion. The 1999 version, however, has Morty's Theme for the credits instead of Zardo Zap. In memory of John Field (March 11, 1932 - May 7, 1998) Alternate Versions In 1999, the video was re-edited both for international audiences and for a re-release in Australia. Among the changes were a new title sequence, which along with all prologue scenes now took place in the TV Series 2 version of Wiggles World, specifically on the road in front of Wigglehouse. John Bradlelum was re-filmed with a chroma-keyed CGI background. Henry's Underwater Big Band was added in between John Bradlelum and Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes replacing the "rolling down the hill sequence" shown on the 1998 version. Bathtime and the preceding prologue were deleted. For the American and Australian releases, Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car's backgrounds were replaced with the aforementioned new Wiggles World background, although the 1998 version of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car was kept for the UK version. The end credits show stills of the Wiggles World backgrounds (which vary in each country's release) with the credits scrolling over them as Morty's Theme plays. Both the American and Australian release kept the original title, but the UK version was originally released by Disney under the name "Big Red Car" (not to be confused with the 1995 Australian video of the same name). The new title sequence was re-edited to reflect the title change. Once HiT Entertainment acquired distribution rights in the UK in 2005, the American version was released on DVD under the original "Toot Toot!" title. Credits 1998 * The Wiggles: Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Greg Page * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur: Leeanne Ashley * Wags the Dog: Edward Rooke * Henry the Octopus: Elisha Burke * Officer Beaples: Leanne Halloran * Zardo Zap: Leanne Halloran, Elyssa Dawson * Raiffe the Mechanic: Mitchell Buttel * Dancers: Elyssa Dawson, Amy Dunbar, Clare Field, Joseph Field, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Kate Halloran, Graeme Hickey, Ashleigh Johns, Kristen Knox, Cie Jai Leggett, Cameron Lewis, Tamahra Macey, Sam Moran, Rebekka Osborne, Scott Porter, James Runge, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan, Talicia Williams, Larissa Wright * Toddlers in Food Food: Tara Fitzgerald, Dominic Field, Ceili Moore, Gabrielle Rawlings * Anthony Wiggle's Puppies: Fergus and Pasqua Field * Producer: Paul Field * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Production Co-ordinator: Lou Porter * Production Designer: Graeme Haddon * Art Director: Sheryl Talmage * Art Department Assistant: Jane Shadbolt * Production Assistants: Andrew Dunn, Sophie Jones, Matt Acland, Tony Rioseco, Luke Field * First Assistant Director: Stefanie Kleinhenz * Second Assistant Director: James Ford * Technical Director: Colin Rothenberg - OB Group * Runner: Terence Galvin * Rigger: Justin Harper * 2D Artwork: Joe Westbury, Geoff Morrison * Scenic Artwork: Weir Design * O.B. Facillities: O.B. Group, Zero One Zero * Director of Photography and Steadicam Operator: Borce Damcevski * Camera Operators: Steve Rees, Douglas Kirk * Jimmy Jib Service: West Botswana Productions * Post Production Services: A.R.Com Pty. Limited, The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Douglass * Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Post & SFX: Craig Abercrombie * Graphics and Animation: Swampmagic Animation * Lighting Designer: Brad Landi * Lighting Assistant: Jeff Stuart * Makeup: Kristelle Gardiner * Sound Recordist: Chris Brooks * Boom Operator: Matt Acland * Set Construction: George Aviet Staging, Chris Maxfield, Dani Haski * Costume Construction: Kerry Dawson * Studio Facilities: Barcoo Studios, Terry Owen * Location Facilities: Australia's Wonderland - Sydney 1999 * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * The Characters: Leeanne Ashley, Paul Paddick, Elisha Burke, Edward Rooke, Mitchell Buttel, Elyssa Dawson, Amy Dunbar, Clare Field, Dominic Field, Joseph Field, Tara Fitzgerald, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Kate Halloran, Leanne Halloran, Graeme Hickey, Ashleigh Johns, Kristen Knox, Cie Jai Leggett, Cameron Lewis, Tamahra Macey, Ceili Moore, Sam Moran, Rebekka Osborne, Scott Porter, Gabrielle Rawlings, James Runge, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan, Talicia Williams * Anthony Wiggle's Puppies: Fergus and Pasqua Field * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Production Co-ordinator: Lou Porter * Production Designer: Graeme Haddon * Art Director: Sheryl Talmage * Art Department Assistant: Jane Shadbolt * Production Assistants: Andrew Dunn, Sophie Jones, Matt Acland, Tony Rioseco, Luke Field * First Assistant Director: Stefanie Kleihhenz * Second Assistant Director: James Ford * Technical Director: Colin Rothenberg - OB Group * Runner: Terence Galvin * Rigger: Justin Harper * 2D Artwork: Joe Westbury, Geoff Morrison * Scenic Artwork: Weir Design * O.B. Facillities: O.B. Group, Zero One Zero * Director of Photography and Steadicam Operator: Borce Damcevski * Camera Operators: Steve Rees, Douglas Kirk * Jimmy Jib Service: West Botswana Productions * Post Production Services: A.R.Com Pty. Limited, The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Douglass * Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Post & SFX: Craig Abercrombie * Graphics and Animation: Swampmagic Animation * Lighting Designer: Brad Landi * Lighting Assistant: Jeff Stuart * Makeup: Kristelle Gardiner * Sound Recordist: Chris Brooks * Boom Operator: Matt Acland * Set Construction: George Aviet Staging, Chris Maxfield, Danni Haski * Wardrobe: Kerry Dawson * Studio Facilities: Barcoo Studios, Terry Owen * Location Facilities: Australia's Wonderland - Sydney * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field Album The "Toot Toot!" album was released on February 10, 1998, with the original cover, which shows The Wiggles in the Big Red Car driving through a field of flowers with Dorothy The Dinosaur. Later that year, the cover was redesigned, with The Wiggles and their friends and the Big Red Car, as the front cover on the video. CD Songs *Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today *Henry the Octopus *Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) *Rocket Release Dates *'Australia' - October 17, 1998 (Original VHS), November 8, 1999 (VHS re-release), and in 2004 (DVD) *'North America' - January 2, 2001 (VHS, United States), April 3, 2001 (VHS, Canada), March 30, 2004 (DVD), October 9, 2007 on the (Warner Home Video DVD) *'United Kingdom' - July 30, 1999 (Disney VHS, as "Big Red Car"), January 31, 2005 (HiT Entertainment VHS/DVD) Trivia *The North American DVD covers (both HiT and WHV) misspell Henry's Underwater Big Band as "Harry's Underwater Big Band". *This is Sam's first video as a Wiggly Dancer. *The prologues of each song take place in The Wiggles' garage. In the re-release, the prologues take place in Wiggles World. *This is the first video to feature only one Wiggle in a song shown in Bathtime (Greg), although in Ding Dong Merrily on High shown in Wiggly Wiggly Christmas the Wiggles are nowhere to be seen. *In John Bradlelum, Jeff's skivvy is untucked when Jeff rolling down the hill then fix it afterwards. This is the second time after Yummy Yummy. *This is the only time we see the inside of the Wgglehouse garage. *This is the last Wiggles video to end with the Roadshow Entertainment logo. *This is the first Wiggles VHS release in which the label on the tape has its own different coloured label rather than the white label like other ABC tapes. *This is The Wiggles Puppets' first appearance. *The 1998 release doesn't feature the ABC Video logo at the beginning after the rating, and the ABC For Kids 1998-2009 promotion has been shortened to only have the main logo at the start. **Likewise, the 1999 re-release features the ABC Video logo at the beginning after the rating and also at the end. *When filming the music video for Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food), the song was played in slow-motion to lip-sync to, and was sped up to normal speed in editing to make it look faster than it really is. *Reused props from Wiggle Time! and Yummy Yummy appear in Dorothy, Tell Me Who Is That Knocking, Balla Balla Bambina, and Let's Have a Ceili. *Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car was filmed the same day as the prologue from The Wiggles Movie VHS release. *Captain Feathersword sings Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car in falsetto during the prologue to Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!, before the actual song is heard. *A painting of the Wiggles from "Painting" (from TV Series 1) is shown in "Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking)". *The song Do the Wiggle Groove is called "Wiggle Groove" in the 1998 version, as well as in The Wiggly Big Show, and TV Series 2. *This is the second time Greg plays the red Takamine acoustic guitar seen in Balla Balla Bambina. The first was Wake Up Jeff. *On the UK "Big Red Car" release, the dedication is cut out. *Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles (TV Series 1) and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *In the beginning of the 1999 release, the shot of The Wiggles passing by Wigglehouse is an alternate camera angle from Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. At the end of that release, the words "The End" appeared like the previous release but unlike that release, the end credits features the background music from the prologues and the scenery from Wiggles World. * This was the first Wiggles Screener VHS to be released in America. * The rolling down the hill scene was later parodied by Xuxa on her Só Para Baixinhos (video). * Category:Wiggles videos Category:1998 Category:1998 DVDs Category:2001 Category:2001 DVDs Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Let's Wiggle Series Category:Series 2 Category:Series 1 Category:Music Category:Story-Based Videos Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 1 Videos Category:Series 2 Videos Category:DVDs Category:1999 Category:1999 DVDs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong